Don't You Forget About Me
by bobbyjo1
Summary: Following the lives of our favorite five, this story begins the monday after that fateful saturday detention and follows the lives of Allison, Andy, John, Claire and Brian as their dramatic lives continue to unfold. CH. 3 WELL UNDER WAY.
1. Chapter 1 The Monday After

Ok this is my first posted fanfic I hope you peeps like it! Please R&R! 

Also: I don't own BC, that's all the wonderful mind of John Hughes! So please don't sue me… I'm too young to die…

THE MONDAY AFTER 

Allison Reynolds packed the last of her drawings into her bag, and set off across the courtyard to meet Andy outside the gym. She hadn't seen him all day… In fact, she hadn't seen any of them all day.

She giggled as she saw some of John's friends set off a sprinkler system under the portico, each of the shouting and cursing as they got soaked and ran away. _John should be around… Maybe I should find him…_

But she squeaked as the bell rang and the after school detentions were let out, meaning Andy's practice was over. _I can't miss him…_

She ran through the portico, dodging the sprinkler and headed for the gym. As she approached she saw Andy and his jock friends coming out, all of them laughing and patting him on the back. She quickly ducked behind a nearby bush, close enough to hear their rowdy conversation.

Andy was talking. "Yeah, I'm hopin' she'll come to the party this weekend."

Others began to speak up.

"So, you gunna bang her, dude?"

Andy looked taken back. "Well, I dunno about that, I mean…"

"What do you mean you don't know? What the hell are you talking about, who is she?"

Andy stopped, and seemed at a loss for words. "She's a cheerleader… Fr-from another school… You wouldn't know her." He was looking around for someone…

They all laughed. "Oh man, a cheerleader. Dude, you scored!"

Allison stood up, disgusted at him and his stupid friends.

Her whole walk home, she clutched her bag, on the verge of tears.

_He wouldn't even tell them who she was… A cheerleader… Yeah right…_

_Why did it have to turn out this way?_

_Why couldn't we just put aside our differences and… Oh, that's easy for me to say, I'm not the star jock of Shermer High…_

_Damn it… I knew this would happen… I was nothing but a piece of ass… And only a good-looking one because of Claire…_

_They're all the same… All the same…_

By now she was crying, and slammed the front door open of her shabby, split level house.

_Shit…_ Her dad was in the living room, leaned way back in his chair watching some dumb game, surrounded by beer bottles.

_Damn it, he was home early. And drunk, too. Nothing out of the ordinary._

She sat her bag down on the stairs and snuck up to the table behind him. She quietly grabbed the rotary dial phone and unplugged the cord from the wall, tip toeing away carrying the phone and her bag upstairs to her room.

She shut the door quietly, and plugged the phone in. Wiping her tears away, she say on her bed and rummaged through her bag. _Damn I really do carry too much shit in my bag…_

While looking, she found the patch she'd taken off Andy's jacket... She tossed it aside with disgust, and found Claire's number on a scrap of paper and quickly dialed her up.

"Standish Residence. Clark Standish speaking."

Talk about richies… 

"Yes, hi, can I talk to Claire please?"

"Yes, may I ask who's calling?"

"Er… A friend from school. Allison."

"Oh yes, she said something about you, here she is."

"Hello?"

"Is your dad _always_ an answering service like that?"

"Oh God, sorry I should've answered. He's such a machine. He's usually not so bad when Mom's not around. He goes out all the time for some whore or another… He used to bring them over to introduce to me but I've long forgotten their names… So how'd it go? Did you talk to him?"

"Claire, you were more right than I'd thought. I heard him and his jock pals talking about me like I was some soon-to-be used rag… And he agreed too… He wouldn't even tell them who I really was… He talked about the party this weekend. But I'm not going… I'm not gunna be his sex toy… He'd probly tell you to make me look good again just so he wouldn't be embarrassed to be seen with me before he got me in the sack."

Claire sighed. "Well, he can't really… He was probably just going along with them. Just talk to him! Before you give up, just see… See if he was even gunna invite you to the party. Maybe he'd invite you out to dinner instead. You never know…"

"I doubt it. I heard today he gotten detention on Saturday again. That mean's he'll miss his meet, so he'll be pissed…"

"Well… So go with him on Saturday. I mean, it wasn't so bad… And we're all friends now, right… Even if some of us aren't showing it very well… And I'll come too. Unless you'd wanna be alone with Andy."

"Are you kidding? Alone with Andy AND John? I don't think so! You're coming with _me."_

Claire laughed. "Ok… I'll make something up for my Dad… Tell him I skipped class again… To buy him his father's day gift!" she said with a laugh.

"The sad thing is he'll probly actually buy that story," Allison laughed.

"You should tell Brian too."

"Ok, will do. Thanks Claire… Talk to you later."

"Bye."

She hung up the phone and sighed. With the promise of what Saturday could bring lifting her mood just a bit, she locked her door, closed the curtains, and collapsed onto her bed drifting asleep quickly.

Claire Standish hung up her phone with Allison and sighed. _Another Saturday detention. Atleast John'll be there. Maybe he'll do something remotely un-criminal._

She sighed again.

Probably not… 

It was getting late, and as she crossed her bedroom to the window to close the blinds, she noticed some people running down the street, laughing and whooping, and all carrying toilet paper rolls…

John… 

Discouraged by the sounds of her father and some woman down stairs, she made for the window and climbed out and down on the ladder. _Glad the gardeners left this hear again!_

She climbed down, and ran swiftly across the yard, the cool night breeze and the thrill of escaping her house and seeing John exciting her. The four troublemakers, John and his three friends, had chosen Claire's neighbor's house as tonight's victim. While they were gathering around a tree, she walked a few feet behind them.

In a voice mimicking Vernon's she said, "Young man, tp'ing's illegal!"

John didn't even flinch, but dropped the roll and turned around. She noticed her earring she'd given him glinting on his ear in the dimming glow of the streetlamp.

He embraced her. "I don't think little girls are supposed to be out here either."

As they began to kiss, her turned around to his snickering friends. "Hey, you want a peepshow, go watch Vernon's wife undress!"

The three ran off laughing into the night.

His face was dark and handsome, especially in the darkening street. She was shivering, so he gave her a big bear hug, wrapping her in his big coat.

"You're wearing the earring," she said, staring into his eyes.

"I had to, my pockets all have holes. We don't have a tailor living on the premises."

She giggled. "John… Andy didn't ask her out. Him and his friends were making fun of her, saying he'd do her at the party."

"Not a bad idea. Wanna go?"

She slapped him. "Andy I'm serious. I know our _lives_ didn't change Saturday or anything, but he liked her, I know he did!"

"He 's a jock. Whadaya expect?"

"More. More from all of us. Tomorrow me and you _will_ walk down the halls together. And after this Saturday's meeting, I bet Allison and Andy will too."

"Meeting?" he said, kissing her neck.

"Yeah, the next meeting. The Breakfast Club…"

"Oh… right."

"Allison, Andy, Me, you… Even Brian's coming again I think, so you'd better have your weed with you!" she laughed.

"Is there ever any doubt of that?"

Brian Johnson slid into the car, his mother with an angry look on her face at the wheel.

Every day she'd pull up outside the library, waiting impatiently for him to emerge from the doors, arms full of physics books after having just finished his meeting with his club.

Today, there was no club. Brian did emerge from the library, but he'd only gone in to hide suspicions from his mother. He hadn't gone to the club meeting today. His mind was still reeling with the events of the last Saturday… He'd seen Claire on his way to Calculus today, but she was surrounded by her preppy friends, all giggling and talking intently of make-up and the upcoming weekend party.

He had decided not to pursue it. He wasn't sure if Claire would've been ready yet, or if she even would've spoken to him. He certainly considered them all friends, but since the Saturday detention he'd been rather absent, day dreaming in class about his new friends, the only friends who really knew him. His club never talked. They were all geeks, and he knew it. They only ones who really knew him were a jock, a prep, a criminal, and a basket case. He'd never spoken more personally about himself to anyone except to his four friends that Saturday, and he did not intend to let them forget about him so easily. But he wasn't sure if they were _trying_ to ignore him, or if they just had been to busy to speak to him.

His mother stared silently for a few minutes on their drive home, until the silence got to her.

"Young man," she said, the vein in her temple bulging, "I don't know what it is about you, but ever since that detention… Well I hope you learned something. When you go home, you're going to study and plan your Physics meeting this Saturday. I don't care what you had to do Saturday, but you're going to make up for that time and study, mister."

He rolled his eyes as they stepped out of the car. He grabbed his bag, and ran straight through his house and up to his room. He slouched onto the floor, going through his bookbag… His Calculus book sat there, staring at him mockingly. There was the big mid-term test this Wednesday, and he knew he needed to study.

But what about them? 

Suddenly, the phone rang, and he ran to his desk to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Brian, it's Allison."

"Oh, Hey! I've been waiting for you to call… For anyone to. I didn't see any of them today…"

Allison sighed. "Well, I did. Andy… Well, could you talk to him? I kinda noticed you two were closer, so maybe you could ask him what he's gunna do… If he's gunna ask me out, what he thinks of me."

Brian was puzzled. "What do you mean, he hasn't talked to you?"

She sighed again. "No, I heard him talking after school…"

She told him of Andy and his jock friends, making fun of her and Andy pretending she was some hot cheerleader, seemingly just so he wouldn't be embarrassed of who she really was. Brian listened intently, and was glad when she was through he could be of some help. He'd longed since that ride home Saturday to have something to do with his new-found friends. He'd never been any part of anything except some kind of academic group, and he was excited that he had these friends that maybe actually depended on him for more than help with school.

"Well, Allison, I'm sure he didn't mean it. I know he liked you… And I'll talk to him tomorrow first thing. I'm sorry this had to happen… But I'm sure if I just talk to him, he'll explain it."

"Thanks a lot… I'm glad you're gunna be such a help. Oh, I almost forgot, Claire asked me to tell you that we're having another meeting this Saturday… The Breakfast Club. Seeing as how it was your idea, the name I mean, you have to come!"

Brian was filled with pride that they were interested in meeting again.

"But… My Mom… If I get another detention she'll kill me."

Allison paused a moment. "Maybe… Hey, don't you have that club thing Saturday? You could tell her you're going there and just run up to school."

"Yeah I guess… I can't believe I'm choosing to go to detention."

Allison laughed. "Hey, welcome to my world."

The two laughed, and Brian smiled. He realized he hadn't really laughed about anything real, except for on Saturday. Now, here he was, talking on the phone with a friend about stuff that had nothing to do with school. Suddenly the "B" didn't matter, the clubs didn't matter, his parents didn't matter. All that mattered was that he had real friends now, and he was going to have a good time with them.

"Well, see ya later."

"Yeah," said Brian, "If I don't see you at school, see you on Saturday."

UPDATE: I just finished Brian's POV. I hope it was more in depth than the others, as his emotions are still flying around possibly more than theirs. That's it for chapter one, though there will be some minor revisions soon. Look for chapter 2 within the next day!

A/N: OK! So did you like it? R&R! I know the thing with Allison and Andy was kinda dumb and expected, but I'm working on it. I now it's short too… But it'll get better, trust me! Tell me what you might expect in future chapters I'm open to ideas. I'll update asap! Thanks:)


	2. Chapter 2 The Breakfast Club Together

A/N: I still don't own TBC so don't bother sueing me. I own nothing… Just watched TBC to get in the mood, that's why the quick update. Don't get too used to it! J/K! Anyways hope you like. And just in case you didn't notice Ch. 1 has been updated and fixed a bit so re-read it first please! Thanks everyone please R&R!  The Breakfast Club Together 

Allison Reynolds woke later than usual on Tuesday morning, her bag lying open and her stuff still strewn about her bed. She'd actually managed to take her big jacket off last night before she fell asleep, and she found it at her feet as she sat up on the side of her bed and looked at her clock.

_6:57… Damn it._

She rushed to her closet, observing her small collection of clothes… All of which of course were black. Claire's dress stood out like a sore thumb, and she was reminded that she needed to return it. She selected her usual charcoal gray skirt, pulled up her black stockings high on her feet, and pulled a black sweat shirt over her brown, frizzy head of hair. She knew any attempt to tame it was foolish, so instead she decided to attempt to put a little of Claire's eye shadow and blush on. She rummaged through her bag, smirking when she found John's knife she'd stolen, and pulled the eyes shadow and blush from the pile of rubbish.

After several hurried minutes of trying to apply the make up, several attempts resulting in poking her eye painfully, she finally was satisfied, though the results certainly weren't Claire's. She was already late for school, so she put on her coat, and threw on her black scarf. She quickly piled her stuff in her bag, smiling when she noticed the drawing she'd done of the bridge, remnants of her dandruff still clinging to the meticulous work of art. She hurried down the stairs, slipped past her father who was snoring loudly in the living room, and out the door into the crisp morning air.

Her mother was already waiting in the car, clearly displeased and beeping the horn repeatedly. She ran to the car, her scraggy hair blowing about, and climbed in. Without a word her mother sped from the driveway, and drove straight to her school going well over the speed limit.

These car rides were always the same. Her mother hardly ever spoke to her, which probably wasn't such a bad thing. Whenever either of her parents even noticed her, much less spoke to her, they'd usually just cuss her out. The only reason they even drove her to school was because her mother's beauty salon was only a block away, and usually she'd leave her at home if she was even a second late. She was more than sick of it… They didn't give a shit about her, and she'd often thought of just walking into the busy street in front of their house, seeing their reaction if she got hit by a car.

_They probably wouldn't spare a passing glance…_

They arrived at the front of the school, the driveway filled with students hurrying into school after glancing at their watches, realizing they were late. She stepped out of the car, and leaned over and stared in at her mother, who didn't notice and just drove away.

She sighed, and hurried into the building, eager and reluctant at the same time to see Andy, or Brian if he'd already talked to him.

As though reading her mind, Andy was pulling books from his locker near Allison's first class. She rolled her eyes, and turned away, leaning against the lockers. She couldn't do it… She couldn't face him. He didn't care about her… Just like everyone else.

Just like everyone else… 

Her bad mood was a bit lifted, however, when she noticed Brian cramming physics books into his locker that was still charred and bent from the explosion of the flare gun. She giggled, but squeaked loudly when a hand grabbed her shoulder, and a familiar voice behind her said…

"Missed you yesterday."

She whipped around.

And there was Andy.

She tried to gain composure. "Yeah… I…Er…I had to get home."

He stared into her eyes.

"Come on, what is it?"

Allison sighed. "I…"

The awkward moment was interrupted when Brian came running up behind her. She turned around, Andy's arm around her.

Brian looked surprised. "Oh… You two… Ok, well I'll just…"

Allison, frowning and eyes wide with disapproval, mouthed, "Help!"

Suddenly, loud laughter floated down the hall and the three turned to see Andy's jock buddies coming straight for them. Brian quickly returned to his locker, Andy removed his arm from her, and Allison turned to him.

"Look, Andy I"-

But his friends had already reached them.

"Hey, Andy!"

Damn it… Here it comes… 

She turned to Andy, a look of expectation all over her face.

The other friends spoke up, not even noticing Allison.

"So man, what're you gunna do about the meet Saturday?"

"Yeah, that sucks. When're we gunna see that blonde chick?"

"Yeah, did you ask her to the party?"

Andy, his expression firm, turned to Allison and said, "Guys, _this_ is that blonde chick."

Their smiles faded, and they all had quizzical looks on their faces.

"Umm…" One said, confused.

Andy sighed. "Guys, I'm not gunna hide it. This is Allison, and we're going out."

Their jaws dropped.

"But Andy, you're gunna take… _Her_… To the party Saturday?"

Andy shook his head. "No, we're"-

Allison interrupted him, smiling. "_We're_ going to _detention_ Saturday."

The bell rang, and Andy's friends hurried away in disbelief. Andy embraced her, and stared once more into her eyes. "Thank you," he said smiling.

Allison's smile faded. "But… Then why were you… Why'd you say that stuff about me yesterday?"

"Stuff?" he said, frowning, "How'd you hear that?"

"Damnit Andy, don't change the subject. I heard you, now why? You didn't have any trouble standing up to them today."

He looked away. "I dunno… I guess… When I'm with you… It's easier. I mean… I have more… Strength."

She smiled. "I thought you already had more strength than anybody?"

Andy nodded. "But not strength of heart. Until now…"

He leaned close to her, closing his eyes. She let her bag fall to the floor. They were oblivious to all around them, the last of the late students running to class. She closed her eyes, let out a squeak, and they kissed, the most passionate, wonderful, _real_ kiss she'd ever had… The only real kiss she'd ever had.

I'm in love with this guy… 

The tardy bell rang as Brian Johnson stepped into class, but he stopped as he noticed Allison and Andy down the hall, wrapped in a passionate embrace. He beamed, and headed in. Luckily Mr. McPherson was busy behind his desk, and didn't notice he was late. If he had he'd probably have died of shock anyways; Brian was his star student.

Calculus was a blur to him. He answered all the problems easily of course. And in study hall he studied hard for Wednesday's exam. But all through the day Brian's mind was filed with thoughts.

Allison and Andy looked so happy together… 

He was happy for them, naturally, and glad it had all been sorted out. But he wondered what it would be like, for him… He wanted to know what it was like, to be with a girl like that… To be so blissfully happy…

Wooh, Bri. Slow down… You just got real friends for the first time… Take small steps… 

He was waiting all day for lunch, when he'd see them all, when they'd all be together. He knew Allison and Andy would be fine, but he was curious about how Claire and John would cope with their relationship; he was sure Claire's popularity and John's _tough guy_ factor would get in the way.

He made his way through the lunch line, getting the usual crap lunch, and looked around for any of his friends. In a far corner he saw Andy and Allison already sitting together with their lunch. He headed for the table, tray in hand.

As he approached, Allison saw him, smiled, and shook her head. "Only "C" students allowed here."

Brian laughed. "Is a "B" close enough?'

Allison sighed. "Oh, I guess."

The three talked a little, trying to retain their excitement with the best of their abilities.

"Do you think they'll be together?"

"John'll never do this… Not in front of everybody."

"Surely Claire wouldn't throw away her whole prom queen attitude just for him?"

But what did happen couldn't have surprise them more.

Claire Standish entered the cafeteria arm in arm with John Bender. The moment they stepped through the doors, the entire place went dead quite, and every eye was on them. Claire was nervous; she just new her wide eyes would give away her fear. But John's face was full of confidence. As they reached the lunch line the awe began to fade, and people began to whisper.

"Is that Prom Queen Claire?"

"Princess Rapunzel?"

"With that dope Bender?"

As they stepped through the line, the silence was completely broken by a loud voice from the doorway.

"Hey! What's goin on in here, it is _way_ too quiet for this cafeteria…"

But Principal Richard Vernon's voice stopped, and he nearly choked when he saw Claire and Bender together, the whole student body staring at him, the couple, then back at him.

Vernon was at a loss for words. "I… uh…" He stormed from the cafeteria, amid a howl of laughter from the entire room.

The cafeteria soon returned to it's normal volume level, but it was clear to the five friends that everyone was talking about both of these strange new couples, and this new _seemingly_ inseparable band of friends as John and Claire sat down with Andy, Allison, and Brian; The Breakfast Club.

A/N: WOW, got that out fast…. Maybe too fast. I hope everyone liked it! I know it's short, but I thought all was said that needed to be said. I promise more depth at detention Saturday. Please R&R! Expect some revisions and Ch. 3 soon! 


End file.
